


The Covenant

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Creation, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers needs a holy book too, don't they? Here's one take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be read as a 'translation' of the remaining scraps of a Transformer holy book. There are very many bits missing (I would love to see some hymns and poems, but I can't write them), and there is a lot that's left unsaid. I wrote this to try giving something which could be quoted, but I fear I didn't quite manage that. It was also meant to be fit for any 'verse. If you don't like something, ignore it. ^^ I'm not sure I managed that, either, though.
> 
> This took most of a year to write, even though it's barely even four pages, because I needed to be in the right mood. Go ahead and use it if you like, though I would like credit.
> 
> The names of the Thirteen here are my own creation. They do all mean something, though mostly in Latin or Greek.

In the dark before time, a light defined the void. Into the void came the heat, came the gas, came the crushing force. Then came the twin gods , and they looked, and they saw, and there was none like them, and they were alone and lonely.

"Brother," said Primus, the silver one, the Lord of Light and Creation and Cold, "I cannot stand to be alone. Let us come together, and make children, and companions, so we might have company and be no longer alone."

But Unicron, bronze, Lord of Dark and Death and Heat, said, "No. For if we make children, we must guide their every step, or watch them fall. To lead so is to evermore be our Creation's slaves, and I would not see you hurt when they fall."

"Brother," Primus said again, "I am lonely. Children need not every step guided, surely they may learn and grow."

"They will fall. They will hurt. Forget this thought, Brother, and content yourself with me, and I will love you," Unicron declared.

"Brother, I love you always," answered Primus, embracing Unicron. "But we are alone, and twins are one. Let life become many."

Unicron knew then that Primus would not be dissuaded, and he was bitter, for Primus would not find him enough, as he found Primus. The bronze lord moved in Primus' embrace, and replied. "You will guide them, you will teach, and when they fall, you will mourn. I will not be slaved by our creations, my Brother."

And Primus nodded, accepting Unicron's words, and they danced together, and carried. From their joining came thirteen sparks, each able to produce in like, and this is the origin of the Cybertronian race.

~~~

This is the tale of first thirteen, children of Primus and Unicron; Erpeton, first of those called Dinobots for their wild and diverse organic forms; Saita, first of those who were wielded by others, and Trocus, first of the heavy transports, who most often wielded her; Vehit Arma, first of those made for war; Ochimus, first of the light transports, and Pelagus, first of swimmers, who loved him; Tachis, first of the messengers; Volatis, first of these who flew, and Diastima, first of those who went beyond atmosphere; Akinitos, first to work unmoving; Tricuthan, first to have many forms; Somator and his parts, first of those called Gestalt; and Katafiyo, first of cities, who sheltered them all.

Now Volatis grew jealous of Diastima, believing that she had been made better than him, for she could leave the air. And Volatis grew to disdain Diastima, believing that he had been made better than him, for he could fly better through the air and did not fight the element as she did. And from these emotions grew conflict, fighting, and Primus watched and was saddened.

"I warned you, brother, that they would fall," said Unicron, and he would not help, though he began to watch Volatis, enjoying the displays and temper of the first who flew, and so did Unicron add Lord of War to his aspects.

But Primus did not regret their act of creation, and spoke to Volatis and Diastima, saying that they both had their purpose and roles, and both fulfilled them as they should. Volatis, he said, should not envy Diastima for the distance she could go, but enjoy his own ease of motion in his element, and Diastima, Primus said, should not dislike her uncertainty in the air, but enjoy the space beyond which was hers to roam. And Volatis bowed his head, and apologized, and Diastima embraced him, and thanked him for giving her such flights to watch, and Primus was happy, and so did Primus add Master of Peace to his aspects.

Now again did troubles arise. Vehit Arma began to hate Somator, for he was many and one, and weak in all his parts. And Vehit Arma began to fear Somator, for as one he was stronger than her, and uncontrolled. And from fear grew hate, and Primus knew that from hate would grow the desire to kill, and he mourned, for he wished none of his children to want the other's death.

And Unicron bestirred himself, for he could feel his brother's grief. "I warned that they would fall, brother. And yet, for your sake, I shall teach her," said the bronze god, and he went, and spoke to Vehit Arma, and disclosed the use of teamwork in war, and how Somator was an army in miniature, and Vehit Arma heard, and put aside her fear and hate, and retained only respect.

And then did troubles come a third time. All of the thirteen did squabble and complain, differences seeming to grow until it seemed they forgot they were of one family. Primus wished to help, but feared too much taking sides, and Unicron cared little for the petty squabbles, finding them entertaining, for they did not seem dangerous.

It was Katafiyo, she who housed them all, who moved to end the fighting. Tired of her body being a battle-ground, she stood up, saying that all could not live in her now. And so the first thirteen scattered, each finding a land they liked best, and they built, and so did our states begin.

~~~

And this was their manner of worship.

For pleasing Unicron, Lord of Dark and Death and Heat and War;  
In the dark, in the night, in caves, in any place that light was not, they would gather, and there they would light a fire. A fire, a smelter, a great melting pit, and here they would burn their offerings to Unicron. The fruits of their hunt, crystals, plating, even their own energon would they offer to the fire, for burning, for the Bronze God's pleasure and favor.

For pleasing Primus, Lord of Light and Creation and Cold and Peace;  
In the light of day, in the bright of the crystal caves, in the cold of the cliffs, they would gather, and there they would sing, they would dance, and they would come and dance together. If any could freeze, then crystals, and plants, all frozen and cold, were left for beauty, for reverence, left standing unattended in the light for the Silver God's indulgence and sanction.

~~~

When their children were older, having children of their own, the twin gods watched us, and worried. Our race was growing, expanding, and a new race was found, a race with little in common with us. They had no armor, no metal, they ate and they drank like we did not, and our energon burned them, hurt them. We befriend them, this five-faced race, and only the gods saw the danger growing.

They posed as friends, this race of fives, and not until they had bent us to servility did we see what they were doing, what the cost was of the gifts they came bearing, and then we cried to our gods, and we fought. The fight was hard, and long, and only when the Silver God came forth and helped did we win our war. Tired and hurt, we withdrew, and our god with us, leaving the race of fives decimated and scattered, never again to plague us.

~~~

"Toldja that would happen," Unicron said, looking down at the planet which was currently over-run by organic creatures.

"You did not. And it doesn't matter anyway. Are you going to help me or not?" Primus snapped back, touching one of his children, giving enough strength for him to survive a little more.

Unicron was already shaking his head. "No. I toldja they would fall. So now you gotta watch, or you go rescue them. It's not like they're all gonna die, you know... look, they're already fighting back. They'll be fine, Primus."

"They are my children, Unicron! I will not watch them needlessly die!" Primus yelled.

"It's not needless!" Unicron shouted back, insulted. "They are becoming stronger from this!"

Primus shook his head. "They don't all need to be 'strong'... They're hurting..."

"Primus..."

"No! I've sat here and watched enough, Unicron! Stay here and watch if you like!" Primus said, turning and storming away from his brother.

Unicron looked after his brother, then turned to gather up the sparks who fell in their war. "If I didn't care, brother," he murmured as he worked, "then why do you think I welcome them all, even when they go to you?"

~~~

And now did their worship become this;

In the dark and heat, they would come, bearing small flames. They would dance and they would fight, and they would cast their energon into the flames, and the prizes they had won, and some, in devotion, gave their whole self to the God of Death.

In the light and the cold, they would come, bearing gifts, adornments they had made, corax and others they had frozen. They would embrace, and dance, and ask for creations from the God of Life.

In songs would they express their adulation for their Gods, as two and as one.

~~~

As Primus slept, his gift of life came slower, until again the children turned to war. And Unicron watched, displeased, for he did not want their children to take their own lives in this manner. And he thought to help them, but required his brother's help.

And so Unicron went to wake Primus, and explained the need. "You will be able to rest, to regather your strength while you sleep, with our children growing and maturing, and no longer demanding what you cannot give," the Bronze God said, stroking his brother's slender frame.

"But I do not want them to live alone, to fear I have left them. And this gift you speak of... To give life is a noble thing, but in the wrong hands, you know what can come of it," Primus spoke warningly, but he already knew he was too tired to fight his brother's desires.

"Please, my brother. I want you well... I gave you these children. Let me share in their well being," Unicron murmured, though he had sworn once to never do such a thing.

And Primus sighed and stood, opening himself to his brother, and again they danced.

Down below, where war started, we looked up, and watched as our gods came together, renewing their bonds and ours. And we turned to our brothers, our kin, whom we had been willing breems before to murder, and on that night, we remembered that we are all one.

~~~

And now again did the people gather to worship. No longer in high ceremony did they come, but each alone, coming as they felt moved, and their prayers were private things. Many came not at all, choosing their own strength, and others came only in need.

Ceremony was given to the Cube, to the source of sparks which did not rely on chance or emotion. Only those worthy, ready for a creation could approach with vessels, and otherwise only priests, caretakers, to keep the Cube cleaned and well. Energon did it produce, and sparks as directed or as would fit in the vessel, and ever was it treated with reverence.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinobot mech Erpeton,  
> gun femme Saita,  
> tank femme Vehit Arma,  
> truck mech Trocus,  
> car mech Ochimus,  
> bike mech Tachis,  
> aquatic mech Pelagus,  
> space femme Diastima,  
> immobile mech Akinitos,  
> triple mech Tricuthan,  
> flier mech Volatis,  
> gestalt mech Somator,  
> cities femme Katafiyo


End file.
